Moonlight in a Martini Glass
by Derrian
Summary: Duo, a bartender at the Safe Haven learns that a life, when viewed by the moonlight as it shines through a Martini glass, takes on a very different form.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight in a Martini Glass  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was terribly late by a good part of the population's standards, but by bar time the night had just begun. The room slowly filled up, some regulars, many college students, and even a few who were probably too young to be there . . . All in all a typical beginning to the start of his shift. There was alcohol in the air, music over the sound system. Bodies conversed, danced, and played the various games around the room.  
  
Duo watched with a keen, yet twinkling eye from his key position behind the large cherry wood bar. Using a clean white towel he wiped the water off a newly cleaned beer glass and set it with its mates on the lower shelf. The stools that lined his workstation were all filled except for one at the farthest corner. For some reason people rarely sat there, it was the only one on the perpendicular to the main stretch. Set back in a bit of a dark corner. Duo personally liked it if he ever came in on his nights off, just because it gave him full view of the floor instead of having his back to it all. Even if he wasn't working he still watched for trouble, waiting to happen. Drunks could be very unpredictable and always found the worst times to start trouble. And with the large green pole table set up in the middle of it all, pole sticks made excellent javelins he learned the hard way. People hate it when you tell them 'no.'  
  
He picked up a short glass as it was pushed his way to be refilled. The left over auburn decorating the cracks in the ice and sweet smell told him an Amaretto and Sour. "Does it seems busier in here to you tonight?" The Amaretto guy asked over the music, sampling the replenished drink after it was handed over to him once again. He appeared about Duo's age, maybe a bit older. Naturally tan skin and shoulder length onyx hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Features that a full-blooded American wouldn't posses Duo observed, not with the slanted eyes, maybe Chinese or Korean.  
  
" I heard there was some big street race down on Colfax early. Looks like they all decided to have a drink afterwards." To notice the slight increase in business the Amaretto guy must have been in there more then once. He seemed a bit familiar, both by the foreign appearance and the drink that went with the looks. Names weren't a normal exchange in most bars, if you drank Tequila you were therefore dubbed the Tequila guy or girl.  
  
"One of these nights they're going to get into trouble with the authorities."  
  
The bartender laughed, not in an offending manner to the comment made, but in more of a facetious tone. "The day I see a cop around here is the day I stop serving minors!"  
  
Thin lips curled upward slightly at the corners hinting a smile. "I would hope so. That other bartender could never make a drink like this." He shook his glass in the air, causing the cubes of ice to clink together.  
  
Duo took a shallow bow, one arm crossed over his chest, the waist length braid of chocolate coloured hair falling over his left shoulder. "I try."  
  
The front door creaked open, letting a wisp of the cooling night air to travel in. A small blonde followed after the current seeming almost out of placed walking through the crowd of bodies, carrying a large brown briefcase at his side. Carefully keeping it from bumping into anyone. He slowly made his way to the crowded bar, stopped just before reaching it and looked from one end to the other before taking up the sole lonely chair.  
  
Making eye contact as he sauntered way over to the end of the bar, Duo flashed a white grin to the newcomer who was carefully arranging papers in several separate piles on the wooden surface. "Care for a drink? Or maybe a couple of paper weights?"  
  
Aquamarine eyes looked up at him through windswept bangs, blinking once before the words finally digested into his brain. "Um . . . a Martini no ice, please."  
  
"Good," grabbing a clear bottle of Vermouth off the top shelf he twirled it over the back of his hand and into the other. "Cause I wouldn't give you any, that just ruins a good drink. Now, what kind?"  
  
"What kind of what?"  
  
"Martini! . . .Gin? Vodka? Or maybe a Pop Rock one would suit you better?"  
  
"Gin." It was a simple repeating of the first thing that had been suggested, meaning the blond didn't have a clue what it was that he was ordering. Oh well . . .  
  
A fat green bottle was flipped skillfully over the braid still positioned on his shoulder before being caught behind the bartender's back. "You really know how to drink my friend. Though you look old enough to be my little sister, maybe I'd better card ya too, hmmm?" Much to the workers surprise the boy held his already unsheathed ID up to his nose with one hand while the other still focused on his stacks.  
  
"I was just kidding, geeze." Duo mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear. "I don't even have a little sister." He checked it anyway; maybe setting a good example every once in awhile was okay.  
  
Name: Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Date of Birth: November 17, 180.  
  
Yep, he was actually of age to be present at a bar and drinking, barely, but he was. Not that it really mattered overly much anyway. People had other ways of getting booze outside of a fake ID or sneaking in, so what difference did it make. At least here they could be monitored as they indulged in their bad habits. The card was set back on the dark wood and a delicate, long stemmed martini glass was placed on top of a thick wooden coaster engraved with a script face 'S." It was three quarters of the way full with the mix of crystal clear liquids, two speared green olives rested against the rim of the glass. No straw, and defiantly no ice.  
  
Duo also cracked open a Coke, setting it in front of the newcomer beside his other drink, a shrewd smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't-"  
  
"It's on the house dude. Trust me, you'll be needing it." Before the other could protest further the bartender was off to please another customer. Practiced ears never missing the sip of alcohol, the gag, then the chugging of an oh-so-handy soda that went on at the end of the bar not even a minute later. Gin . . .shivers . . . tastes like pine sap, really, REALLY strong pine sap.  
  
As the hours slithered by, counted in terms of the number of drinks served, wandering tenets came and left as they usually did. Most of the regulars eventually went home to find the comforts a bed could offer them. All in all the night went by pretty uneventful. Which was always a relief, though it bored the hell out of Duo. He could easily hold his own if need be, and it would keep him awake till the end of his shift at least.  
  
Lou Reed graced the jukebox, setting the mood for things to wind down. Proving its worth as great song even after all those years. "Do . . .do do . . .do do . . . do . . .do do do . . ." Duo's deep tenor sang, wiping up one spill after another. Shining the cherry wood as he went down the line. The Amaretto guy was just getting up and putting on his dark brown suede jacket. He had stopped drinking awhile back, instead enjoying a few alcohol free drinks as he chatted a bit more with the employee behind the counter.  
  
That only left the Martini drinker called Quatre at the bar's end. "Last Call!" Duo shouted to the nearly empty room, before going to see if the blond was asleep as it appeared or just had his head down. His drink had been finished, so the first could very easily be true. "You awake man?"  
  
The moon had sunk enough in the dark sky to shine a beam through one of the large windows of the tavern, despite the jungle of taller buildings outside that must be trying to obstruct its path. Dust caught the silver light making it almost tangible as it reached out to the lone glass in the corner. From there it was shattered into colour.  
  
"Mmhmm." Came a soft reply. The documents were still all there, condensed now into only two piles. The young man had his head resting on his elbow; in his other a pen danced in slow strokes over the single paper in the middle of it all.  
  
"Gave up on work huh?" The image of older guy playing pool adorned the white sheet being drawn on; the up close perspective made it appear that you were a ball in the mists of the game, being watch down the straight wooden shaft of cue.  
  
Golden locks shifted in a tiny nod. "I've been looking at it since eight this morning, and will have to see it again tomorrow morning. The words all kind of meshed together a while back."  
  
"I bet." Duo chuckled. "You gonna be able to make it home, or should I just call you a cab?"  
  
"I can make it." The smaller boy raised his head off his arm, and quirked a pale brow. "I think . . ." He put his hand in front of his face to see if it was really the room that was dancing or just him. Nope . . . it was defiantly him, oh well. Quatre carefully put his paperwork back into his briefcase, safely storing the drawing in the back leather pocket. Everything that was 'him' felt kind of tingly with warmth.  
  
"I can give you a ride if you like." Amaretto man offered, coming over. "I wouldn't trust the taxi service around here anyway. Too many aren't truly working for the company now a days." He dug around in his pocket for a ring of keys.  
  
"No, no, that's okay. It's not terribly far away. And I'll need my car in the morning. Besides I'd rather not be a burden. Especially since I don't in truth know you. Or even your name for that matter. May-"  
  
"It's Wufei." The tan man cut in quickly. " And are you sure? Your babbling alone makes we worried about your ability to drive even a short distance."  
  
The blond coughed softly, his cheeks flushed light pink. "I'm sure, really."  
  
Holding his hands out in front of him, bartender chuckled and shook his brown head. "How about this, let Wufei at least make sure you get to your car alright. As much as I like it here, this isn't exactly the best neighbor." There was a second of thought before the blond ducked his head in agreement, swaying slightly as the room tilted. "Good, it's settled then!"  
  
The door was locked behind the last two customers and Duo went back to his cleaning so he could finish and get to his own home. His feet ached, his hands were uncomfortably dry from the constant washing of dirty glasses, and his hair held the pungent and unmistakable aroma of cigarette smoke and booze. A shower and a bed sounded almost too good to be true. 


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight in a Martini Glass  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had become a routine of sorts. Wufei was now considered one of the regulars. He would stop in at least for a short period at around the same time each night. Sometimes just ordering a soda and sitting down to chat. Others he had his signature Amaretto and Sour set on a coaster in front of him, stirring its contents with a thin red bar straw. He never consumed too much, always being sober enough to walk a straight line when he left for the evening.  
  
Quatre was a bit different; sure he came in on most nights that Duo worked. But the times would never be the same. And lately it seemed the blond would be dragging his feet in later and later each night, looking more run down then the day before. Maybe after getting home he just never went to bed. Maybe he did more work, or just didn't care about the couple hours of useless sleep he might get.  
  
Tonight was no different. Wufei had adopted the barstool two away from the corner, quietly drinking his alcohol. Duo was making a show of juggling three long neck bottles of expensive booze behind the counter. Several skimpily dressed girls' oh'ed and ah'ed as he tossed one after another over his shoulder or under his leg. They then promptly order shots of the newly stirred drink as soon as the glass stopped flying, not caring that it was so highly priced. Some salesmen used fancy words and elaborate business pitches to get their product off the shelf. The braided bartender did it all with show and a huge grin on top. And what a show it was.  
  
Around two o'clock in the morning the blond businessman finally decided to pay them a visit. Sniffling a yawn as he trudged to his normal seat. The signature briefcase was set on the cherry topped bar but never opened, instead Quatre's head found itself a pillow, though uncomfortable as it was. Excusing himself from his audience Duo exchanged his juggling tools for two different bottles. "Gin martini?"  
  
Light coloured locks swept across the surface of the fine leather in an attempt at a nod. The bartender just shook his head and smiled slightly before pouring another perfectly prepared drink. "Almost thought you weren't going to make it tonight. S'only fifteen minutes to last call." He set the tall glass down in front of the young man.  
  
"Just wanted to get-" another yawn. ". . this project done and signed on." Quatre lifted his head long enough to take a quick, forced gulp of his martini. Graciously excepting the can of soda that was next as he screwed his face in disgust.  
  
Wufei chuckled at the twisted look, as he did every night it was displayed. When the topic of why Quatre drank martinis when he obviously hated them so much came up, the blonde only shrugged and took another drink. Luckily for him fifteen minutes was more then enough time to feel the full effects of alcohol at its finest. "Then maybe you can come and chat at 'decent' hours with us?"  
  
Where it sat the foot of the crystal glass barely graced the shaft of silver moonlight that filter in to the room. "I know not the meaning of the word." A sigh followed after the said. "My internal clock is so screwed up as it is, without coming here for a bit I would never get any sleep. My body is so use to running with little to no sleep right now. I'd be wide awake until my alarm went off."  
  
The three foot long braid waggled from side to side. "Forcing yourself to sleep isn't exactly healthy either ya know?"  
  
Blue green eyes peered at Duo from behind long blond bangs. Obscuring the look the truth that was there. Ones health was of little concern at times. "Of course it isn't, but I seem to have little choice in the matter. Stuff's got to get done." He could at least eat the speared green olives with out grimacing. Olive and pine made excellent counterparts.  
  
"Whatever you say dude." Neither of the other two knew exactly what Quatre did for a living. 'I sign my life away several hundred times a day.' Was pretty much how he put it. Logic led them to believe he worked at a large firm downtown. How else could you explain the long nights, forest's worth of papers, and the need to get drunk after each day of work?  
  
"Hey bartender, we're parched over here!!" Duo peered over his shoulder at the call, seeing several new guys leaning casually against the wooden bar. He grumbled slightly under his breath, recognizing the ripped leather coats and the heavily tattooed arms. One in particular a white feather bent in a ring located on the inside of the forearm.  
  
Taking a quick peek over the other's slim shoulders Quatre asked in a hushed tone. "Who are they?"  
  
More grumbling. "Trouble with a capital 'T' otherwise known as one of the local gangs that hang out around here. The Wing Zero's."  
  
"Should we maybe leave?" Wufei inquired, taking his own sidelong glance at the five larger men at the other end. Any normal customers that had been still present were setting down the money to cover their expenses and heading for the door. Trying vainly to keep the nonchalant appearance as they vacated the premises.  
  
"Hell no!" the bartender glared at the Chinese man who was once again sipping on his drink. "You still have your tab for tonight to pay. 'Sides this is neutral ground from what I have been told. Meaning no gunfire in here. Guess they cherish their booze to much to break it."  
  
Ball fists pounded on the thick wood. "Bartender!!"  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your leather horses geeze!!"  
  
The two watched Duo take his time going over to serve his newest customers. "That's a good thing . . .I think." Quatre blinked twice before taking another drink, hoping to further blur out any miss happenings that might accrue.  
  
"Maxwell is good at dealing with people, especially drunk ones. He'll be fine."  
  
"I know that . . .But guns? I hadn't realized that the gangs were such a problem here."  
  
The black haired man's gaze slowly left the gathering and focused on his well dressed companion. "You go downtown in any major city and you'll have gang problems. Here at least, they only seem to shoot at each other."  
  
Quatre gulped loudly, watching the longhaired bartender yelled at the goons who were currently spilling their fresh drinks all over the green carpeting of the pool table. A long line of shots lined the edge. Being so close to the end they must have decided to get their fill right away.  
  
"Man!" Duo exclaimed irritated, throwing helpless hands in the air as he came back over. "You'd think they'd just go back to their lil' hideouts and wreck their own stuff." He pushed back loose strands of his brown hair before grinning ear to ear at them. "You gentlemen doing okay here?"  
  
Can we say 'bi-polar?' . . .Yeah . . .  
  
"Fine Duo . . .just fine." Wufei handed over his now empty glass to be added to the 'needs to be cleaned' pile. He folded his fingers together and set his elbows on the cherry surface. Watching the braided bartender's white rag polish the shine back into fat margarita glasses then place them each in the hanging racks above his head. The other side of the room broke out in hoots and hollers as one round of shots disappeared.  
  
One of the Zero members cursed the jukebox when it refused to play the selected song, giving it a swift kick with his thick boot. The music skipped as a result, power cutting of for a split second before coming back to life.  
  
"Hey hey!" the white cloth was waved like a flag. "You break that thing and you've got the bill buddy!"  
  
"Damn thing's broke!" grunted the gang member hitting it again, his deep voice only hinting at the drunk he would become.  
  
"I think it is the operator frankly." Quatre half hid behind his briefcase when he spoke. Just loud enough for the Chinese near him to hear. And he thought he couldn't take liquor well.  
  
The cue ball took a jump off the stick plowing through the row of shot glasses on the edge of the table. Some empty, some still topped. The floor was littered with sharp shards of crystal glass, spreading out in a wave as it slid. Carmel coloured liquor splatter on anything within range.  
  
"And here I hoped to get home early tonight." Duo's brown head was hung so low you couldn't even see his lips push out the long sigh that was auditable.  
  
"Bartender! We need another round!" Violet eyes looked up to stare straight at the black clad customer who demanded the round; disbelief mirrored in them after all that. He put his fisted hands on his hips and shook his head.  
  
"Time's up dude." He pointed to the clock that hung on the wall near the pool table showing it was 2:20. "Last call was five minutes ago. I warned you all about that. It's not my problem if you spilt your last ones." He chose to ignore the angered demands that quickly followed his announcement. Anything to keep more alcohol out of the blood of any gang member made him a happy bartender. A few broken glasses were a simple price to pay.  
  
The one who had driven his ball through the lineup took up the charge to the bar. "Just cause its last call doesn't mean you have to stop serving. Hell I've seen people come out of here after the sun comes up! Just give us a bottle and we won't bug ya anymore." Large define muscles pillowed together as the dark haired member leaned on his arms and half way over the wooden top just to the left of Wufei.  
  
"No means 'no' buddy, sorry." Duo gave a lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders. Very much giving up the appearance that he had no say in the matter at hand.  
  
"Ummm . . . Duo . . . " When the bartender turned his attention back his way, Quatre pointed down at the other end where a bottle of Tequila was being given the five finger discount.  
  
"Hey!" A pole stick stopped his pursuit before it even started. The bottle was opened and its contents thoroughly put to use. "That's it." The towel was thrown down with an angry growl. "I want you guys out! Now!" The braided young man grabbed a hold of the wooden stick jarring it out of the others hand.  
  
Down by one stick the largest of the five swept a hand through his black locks. Stating that obvious. "But we're not done drinking yet."  
  
The cue was set upright in the corner made by the two perpendiculars of the bar "Go drink somewhere else then!" Ducking under the hinged entrance to his work area Duo stalked over to kick out the unruly customers. "I will not have you destroy this place just to get slammed." Wheeled by the end the remaining stick was swung in a sideways arc. Only a quick side step saved Duo's head from being knocked right off.  
  
"We'll leave when we're ready to leave." The attacker stated in a low menacing voice.  
  
Neutral zone obviously didn't mean fights weren't allow with other non-gang members, Quatre thought. Suddenly wishing he hadn't downed the last of his drink at the first sign of stolen trouble. He slid not so gracefully out of his seat, watching the bartender skillfully back away from another attack. But there were just too many for him to handle on his own.  
  
"Five to one is in every respect unfair odds." Slightly wavering vision showed Wufei also leaving the comfort of his own seat, reaching far over the bar to pluck the abandoned pole stick out, like a sword out of its sheath. Quatre shook his head, making sure what he saw was true. Though he regretted the act soon afterwards as the floor he stood on decided to roll to the left and the Chinese man was still walking, oblivious to the newly designed tilt, in to the give Duo a bit of backup.  
  
Hands found their own way to the inside pocket of his blazer and grasped around his small flip screen cell phone. The authorities could surely take care of the trouble that had presented itself.  
  
Duo 'knew' what kind of weapons could be made out of a wooden stick. He had both witness them and heard the horror stories about them. In the back of his mind he kept replaying the argument he was going to take up with his boss to get the pole table removed permanently. The other half, debated on whether or not throwing the already half empty bottle out the front door would cause these guys to chase after it like starving dogs. They couldn't just leave peacefully . . . Nooooo. He knew these quiet nights would be biting him in the ass sooner or later.  
  
"You'd better not be calling the cops blondie!!" The shout served as a small distraction and he was no longer the target of batting practice. His violet gaze shifted for a split second off his opponent and to the so called leader who was shaking a fist and heading towards to the back of the building. Back where Quatre was frantically talking into a small grayish device.  
  
Wufei moved forward whirling his donned weapon with a bit more skill then just a fleeting fetish could present. But was easily blocked off by the remaining three.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
In one fluid motion the brunette grabbed two of the remaining pool balls off the green table. Then proceeded to hurl one black projectile at the looming menace. The sound created on contact was almost sickening. A sharp crack of phenolic to bone, then the boneless fall of a body. Movement of any kind in the tavern ceased immediately. Eyes moving back to the braided young man who nonchalantly gazed at his victim, a devilish smirk on his lean face. His remaining weapon was tossed playfully in the air and caught several times.  
  
"As I said before gentlemen." Violet eyes were narrowed in an almost evil perspective as Duo turned back to the remaining drunks. "I would appreciate it if you left." His free hand indicated over his shoulder with a stuck out thumb. "And take him with you." The indication fell into a free-formed wave at the unconscious goon on the floor before him.  
  
Vengeance wafted throughout the spacey room like a bad odor. With the sudden defeat of their leader the will to finish the battle was muffled. None would ever admit the fear that stirred deep within at the sight of the malice lying on the surface of those amethyst orbs. But never the less they left, dragging the comatose form of their injured party member with them. This wasn't the end. Words weren't needed to figure that much out. An enemy was made that night. Though few were there to witness it.  
  
Duo could really care less. He gave a final wave before locking and barring the thick wooden door, then closing the shades and shutting off all outside lights. His tennis shoes breaking the glass on the floor even more as he trended over top of it. "I'll let you out the back in a bit. Better make sure they leave first."  
  
"Of course." Giving his pole stick on final twirl the Chinese man set it back in the holder on the wall. Then proceeded to pick up the array of coloured balls.  
  
Grabbing a broom and mop out from the back room the bartender could only chuckle slightly at the wide eyed gaze the blond was throwing his way. Blue eyes slightly glazed over and brain slowly processing what had happened. "Did you really call the cops?" He asked after a moment. Leaning slightly backwards on the counter top that shelved the bottle of liquor.  
  
It took a moment for the other to give a slight nod of his head.  
  
"And are they coming?"  
  
This time Quatre shook his head.  
  
"Figures. Did they laugh at you too?"  
  
Again a nod. The dry state of his throat seemed to be prohibiting his vocal cords from working. But it was true. After giving the location to the male dispatcher he got nothing but fleeting laughter and was asked if it had been a serious call.  
  
"I found that out the hard way too. Cops don't come around here unless someone high and mighty has been robbed. Or an entire block burns down. Even then they are fashionably late and do little to help."  
  
"That's awful." The blonde was finally able to rasp out.  
  
Lean shoulders shrugged in an almost lazy manner. "That's life here. And the reason why I learned to deal without the authorities."  
  
Quatre watched the other's back as he went to sweep the glass up. Even with muddling in his mind he still knew how wrong it all was. The police were suppose to be there to protect you. Make a walk home feel safe. Save the day. What was the world coming to when the good guys were nothing but badges driving nice painted cars?  
  
"You gonna need a cab?" The questioned was asked, as it was every other night, unmindful to the fact that disaster had just been barely averted just minutes before.  
  
Blond locks were shook stiffly, even though Duo had his back turned. "No." the shaky word guaranteed he answered was known. "I'll be fine to drive." 


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight in a Martini Glass  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Friday nights were the busiest nights of the week. Normal people left their normal jobs and went out to start their weekend off the right way. Knowing that Saturday they could wake up late and do it all over again. Then Sunday was there to leave them with an entire day to sleep off whatever pains the previous nights might have left them with. And become normal again. Colleges closed their doors for the two days and people only had one thing on their mind. Party! It's amazing how minds think alike at times like this.  
  
Saying that much, it was busy at the bar called 'Safe Haven'. Even with the steady downpour of rain that washed away the dirt and god knew what else on the streets. Busy to the point were Duo knew he wasn't going to be moving much the next day, sore to the point of immobility. Luckily he had Saturday off, a day just for him and his cartoons that he treasured so dearly.  
  
He was never alone on these nights. No . . . they would go through too many bartenders if they did that to a person. It was like dragging a person behind a car through the Rockies on a day so hot it made the Sahara jealous. Zechs was his bar buddy tonight, a man after his own hairstyle. Let it live and keep it long! Blond tresses fell down to his hips, making countless women jealous and their boyfriends even more so with all the eyelash batting that would go on. And the drunker people got, the more carefree attraction developed. Some of the males even followed after their counter parts on the flirting level with the tall well defined bartender.  
  
Not that Zechs minded either way.  
  
Between him and Duo an unstoppable team had been formed in the late hours of the night. They had worked together enough to be able put on an amazing show for the crowds that would come in. Juggling, dancing, drinking. They were masters at their own sport none could top them.  
  
From the moment the doors were opened to the public that night the place had been packed wall-to-wall with bodies of every shape and size. Only two certain ones had yet to show their faces. But Wufei had been gone for about a week now. He had been offered a job at a local advertising agency. It was small but getting one's foot in the door was the hardest part. It can only goes up from there. He had found an apartment to be closer to work and would be moving for that time he was absent from his nightly visits. Quatre was another matter. He had just been missing in action for about three days now. Neither hide nor pale hair of his well tailored self had been near the placed as far as the braided man knew.  
  
"Duo!" His absent running thoughts just about lent him a broken nose. On instinct his right hand shot up to block the small Corona bottle that was trying to imprint itself on his face. In turn Zechs was quick enough from many days of hacky sack in the park with friends to catch the downward fall of the clear glass bottle with the top of his foot. Toes arched back just enough to stall the bottle and given a quick shove upwards it was right back in safe hands and away from death, which was the hard floor.  
  
"Way to pay attention." The blond rebuked.  
  
"Way to not warn me dude! I know you have been planning my death since I started working here and taking away your fan base, but man! Give a guy a chance to plan out his funeral first."  
  
Yellow locks were flipped gracefully over a broadened shoulder clad in blue. "Chance is for board games Duo, not life. I've all ready hinted my evil plans enough to you anyway, you've had plenty of time to say your prayers."  
  
The brunette gather the money left behind as one chair was vacated and filled by a new victim. He punched up the tab on the multi coloured computer screen in the center of the long bar and closed it out, sticking the remaining tip in a deep clay jar that was over a bit, below the bar and next to the ice bin. It read 'Harley Fund' on the front. Who would want one of those bikes!  
  
Bringing his head back up to normal level he was greeted by a shock of blond, even paler that Zech's. "Hey there stranger." A martini appeared under his nose before Duo could even move to get the ingredients. A glance over his thick braid showed his partner shrugging and giving him a 'you snooze you lose' look.  
  
"I've served him enough to know. It's not like you're the only one who ever works ya know!"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder . . ." the other mumbled under his breath before plastering a genuine grin on his face and turning back to his long missed friend.  
  
But what met him was far from normal. Even with the large storm raging outside which shut off the usual shaft of pure light from the drifting moon. It wasn't dark enough to miss the stricken look that wash right though the fake smile he was offered by Quatre.  
  
"Sorry for not stopping in sooner Duo." A loud clap of thunder made perfect cover up for a sniffle. "I've been busy. Busy at work." Long blinks of rain dripping lashes cleared slightly reddened eyes, but it didn't remove the film that dulled the normally bright aquamarine gaze.  
  
Trying not to be totally obvious, heck he knew something was wrong but wasn't going to come straight out and demand to know what was going on, the long haired young man just cocked his head to the side and cracked open the newly retrieved Coke. Even Zech's didn't know about that part. "No problem bro. I figured you would visit when you got a chance. It's not like you're forced to come in every night." His own smiled was instantly shot to hell when he watched the Martini go bottoms up and disappear with one quick drink, no chaser needed or even wanted. That was defiantly an extreme change.  
  
Without being asked to he quickly poured a new glass and removed the empty one, not even bothering to wash it. It just wasn't right, that glass was never empty until the blond was ready to leave. And there was no way Duo was going to let him leave until he figured out even half of what was going on in that blond head.  
  
This time the tall glass was left untouched, at least for the moment. Long thin fingers stroked the smooth surface in anticipation, "I know. I do like coming though. If only to get my mind off of things." Soft words slowly drowned away in the madness of sound flowing through out the room.  
  
"It's never the same without ya buddy." Duo bowed his head, making it appear that he was still working when in truth he had to hide the deep frown that was slowly making its way across his face. At the other end of the bar Zechs called out for a bit of help. A large crowd of college kids pushed forward each calling out what they were in the mood to drink. The list exceeded greatly the brain's normal range for short-term memory. He lightly tapped the cherry surface of the bar twice with his fingertips and forced away the frown with a hopefully warm smile. Sending it to the other before leaving to save the sinking blond ship.  
  
With the two of them working they could easily serve the entire restaurant within ten minutes, tops. Neither feared breaking a bottle or two so sleek projectiles were a common occurrence behind the bar. One quick call of the need item and it would soon be air born on a one-way ticket to your designated area. Sometimes even leaving from the complete opposite end of the long bar.  
  
On these nights, and working with Zechs it was okay, but Duo would never do these kind of stunts with any of the other bartenders that were employed there. Especially not that one new girl, Toni, what was the boss ever thinking about when he hired her. She was a walking disaster, couldn't mix a drink if her life depended on it, and would rather flirt with boys more then perform the duties her job. Hell if she weren't such a good looker there would be no business on her shifts at all. Wufei complained about her drinks of a couple of occasions. At least a decent sized crowd of guys came in just to try and score a date, ordering drinks as they did so.  
  
When the last drink made its way from Duo's hands to that of its newfound owner the braided bartender finally went back to take over the end that Zechs had migrated too. Determined to try and figure out what was bothering that small blond friend of his. But he soon found the lonely end filled by someone completely different. No briefcase had been there to keep the place saved. Though Duo couldn't quite remember if it had even been brought in tonight.  
  
There was an empty 'V' shaped Martini glass, two olives still speared by the green plastic stick propped up against the side of the glass, remaining pushed back towards his side of the bar. Down near the wash bin there were several more of the same glasses to be cleaned and hung back up. That's was strange . . .Quatre was the only one who ever drank those disgusting things. So where had all those empty glasses come from?  
  
A quick scan on the floor caught a glimpse of the bathroom door swinging back and forth slightly, showing that someone had just gone in. Great . . .  
  
"You think you'll be okay for a sec?" Duo asked his partner, completely ignoring the order of the new guy in Quatre's seat. A quick grab at the towel dried his hands and gave Zechs enough time to survey the line up and nod his head. Taking the short cut, Duo took a nimble jump right over the top of the bar and between two shocked customers. He then made his to the now closed two-way swinging door of the men's bathroom.  
  
"Quatre?" He called over the music, pushing the door just enough to peer inside the small yet clean room.  
  
No answer. Duo pushed his lean form though the small opening he had created making sure to close it all the way before venturing over to the line up of cubicles.  
  
As he might have guessed the young man was hunched up on the cool wooden floor of a vacant stall, leaning heavily on the wall next to the white toilette. A tinge of green seemed to mask over the already pale facial features. By the looks of things, that row of empty glasses all went to Quatre's stomach. Making Duo screw his face in antipathy, the other young man had not been present in the building for a great deal of time, and if he had drank 'all' of those! He vowed to give Zechs an earful, since he didn't make a single Martini that entire night. But only after he made sure his friend wasn't going to be dreadfully ill.  
  
"Hey Quatre." Though it was only partially the other bartender's fault. Considering the customer did have to buy it to be served it. "You okay?"  
  
The blond only nodded slightly, curling in on his side away from Duo's approaching form. But not soon enough for the bartender to miss the tracks left by falling tears. Damp pale locks slowly fluffing up to their normal posture after the drowning they had taken from being outside. The boy had both arms clenched tightly over his midsection; it was obvious he felt what too much alcohol did to people, especially 'that' much booze, to someone of his small stature and tolerance level. The insides of his stomach twisted painfully no matter what he did to halt it. Cramping into what seemed like a small ball. Both his arms and legs were strangely numb and heavy feeling. All in all his entire body was protesting the harsh intake of substance.  
  
Now, Duo fathomed, the problem was to determine if he should be taking his friend straight to the hospital before alcohol poisoning set it, cause that was never a pretty thing. "So how many drinks did you have." He didn't phase it to be a question.  
  
A small groan emitted from the corner of the stall. Duo sighed and set one fist on his hipbone. "You know usually it's the dumb ones I find in here dude; the ones who can only find comfort in the bottom of a bottle. I know your smarter then that Quatre. But yet I find you here, like this . . . Half my mind is screaming at me to holler at you for being just like all the other gutter rat drunks. Then the other half is dead set on coming up with some sort of evil punishment to hand out to Zechs for actually giving all of those to you. Cause they were all 'yours' weren't they?!"  
  
Quatre closed his blurry eyes against the soft yet unmistakable ridicule. The spinning of his environment seemed to increase ten fold with lose of a sense. Like when you've been riding roller coasters all day long and later at night when you're trying to fall asleep, your body refuses to give up that feeling of weightlessness. It actually quite strange, but at that moment it just made him want to stick his head that much farther into the toilette bowl. "I'm of legal age, and I ask him for them. He was just doing his job."  
  
Yep the drunk ones could be so predictable. "His job 'also' implies that no one go to Detox on his shift. They teach you about these kinds of things in training. It's called the red zone . . . And you, my friend, appear to be dangerously far beyond that zone."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry has nothing to do with it Quatre!" Annoyed Duo broke in right after the weak apology. "This is not normal behavior for you and we both know that. Now if you feel up to it I'm 'going' to call you a cab tonight. There is no way in hell you are capable of driving in this weather or a clear sunny day with no cars within a million mile radius." A bit more force came out in the statement then he would have liked. But frankly he was a bit pissed and 'no' was not an answer he was going to accept. Whatever the blond was dealing with should have been dealt with in an entirely different fashion. Making his way back to the door Duo was stopped by the familiar gut wrenching sound of gagging. He spun on his heel in time to see the other throw himself at the bathroom seat, white knuckling the sides of the porcelain.  
  
All irritation the braided bartender had at that point before quickly dissolved into fleeting remorse. The blonde kneeling there wasn't like the other morons that came in here and were eventual tossed back in the streets on their drunken asses. "Oh Quat. . . "Two large strides took him to the other's side, where he instantly kneeled down. Rubbing soothing circles on back of the suit coat Quatre was wearing, feeling the muscles clenched and rebelled against their owner.  
  
It took several painstaking minutes for Quatre to get his stomach back under control, the feeling of vile sickness hadn't left his body with that episode but there was nothing left to come up, Quatre leaned weakly on his backside, his body trembling from the experience. Goosebumps spread out on every inch of his pale skin. The only bit of warmth he felt was where Duo's hands held him upright at the shoulders. If only things would stop moving around him so erratically. Then maybe he could explain. But he couldn't even concentrate on the brunette's face, in fact he seem to have sprouted two more heads at some point in the last few minutes.  
  
Each one's mouth saying something different to him, filling Quatre's head with far too much jumbled noise. The one in the middle seemed concerned, frowning slightly. Violet eyes slightly wider then usual. The dimmed overhead lights cast an unusual reddish glow throughout the long bangs that hung on his forehead.  
  
On the right there was still anger. Eyes narrowed. Lips set in a deep frown. A certain malicious saturating the words he spoke. The last one was just radiated disappointed, disappointment that such a normally level head guy had to resort to this when he obviously couldn't handle the after effects.  
  
Quatre's hands went to clasp either side of his head, he refused to close his eyes again, it would only result in making him sick again.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home. I wouldn't trust a cab driver with you like this either." Gently the bartender urged the other to his feet. Holding him steady as his legs quivered.  
  
Warm tears lined the blonde's lashes before spilling over and down his round cheeks. "Home . . ." He stumbled slightly into the bartender, but was held by strong arms. "No . . . can't . . . Duo please!" Blue watered eyes starred pleading into violet. Small hands fisted into his black uniform and tie, desperately needing to remain.  
  
Being close enough to the sink the longhaired young man grabbed one of the small paper cups out of the wall dispenser. One hand made it a bit difficult to get water to stay in the cup but he managed it never the less. Getting the near hysterical blond to at least take a sip and get rid his mouth of the taste of bile. "You can't stay here. I have no plans to clean up after you. Just sleep it off. Then you can come back tomorrow, okay? "  
  
The crowd filling the room had lessened a little, just enough for them to push through. The bartender made sure to give his fellow employee the nastiest look imaginable as soon as they made eye contact. He would get what was coming to him that was for sure. But for now he could just live with having to work the floor by himself. Maybe one of the drunks would give him a run for his money, maybe a whole horde of drunks! Yeah that would teach him all right.  
  
Outside the rain continued to fall in massive torrents, instantly soaking both as soon as they left the safety of the building. Duo cursed both Zechs and the rain all the way to his beat up Mustang, which was sitting behind to tavern. Quatre hadn't said another word since they left the bathroom, but poorly hid hiccups now accompanied his tears. He allowed the other to buckled him gently into the front passenger side seat.  
  
Duo quickly ran to the other side and got in also, slamming the door with enough force to bring a soft groan out of the blond next to him. He took a minute to ring the water out of his long braid before starting the classic black car up.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
No answer just quieted sniffles.  
  
"Come on Quat! I've got to know so I take get you home."  
  
Again he witnesses the small boy next to him slowly whither. Wrapping shaky arms tightly around his wet frame. He was almost afraid the blond was going to be sick again.  
  
"T-take me to Cen-central Park."  
  
"Okay . . ." He put the car in gear. Finally. The a moment later "Wait, what?!" The brakes were quickly depressed, and Duo swung his head around to face the other. "You don't live at Central park Quatre!"  
  
"Does it matter!?" Quatre snapped viciously. "You want to take me somewhere then that is as good as any. Just take me there!!"  
  
"God damnit Quat!!" Duo returned the tone only one better. "Just tell me where you fucking live so I can take you home!"  
  
"That's where I live now . . ."  
  
He half opened his mouth for another round but quickly clicked his teeth painfully back together. Quatre had been completely serious when he had said that was where he lived. Now he wouldn't even meet Duo's wide-eyed gaze. Taking instead to starring at his shaking hands that rested lifelessly in his lap. More tear drops, looking much like the rain outside splattered as they hit the pale skin at the end of their journey.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I have no home anymore Duo . . ." Each word was slightly paused between shaky crying breaths. "Nothing, I have nothing at all . . ." Fists clenched into tight fists. "It's all gone!!"  
  
The feeling of your insides quickly freezing up was a feeling that is hard to describe. It's not that they freeze really but everything gives off that feeling of numbness, starting at your stomach and slowly working its way outwards until even your skin tightens into goose bumps. Duo really hated that feeling. He hated feeling cold in anyway, but most of all he hated when his friends were hurt for any reason. And at that point he could care less if Quatre had been thrown out into the streets because he had been selling drugs out the back door of his house and was a wanted man by three of the biggest gangs around. Even he had resorted to that at one point, when you needed money you had to get it somewhere.  
  
"We'll go to my house then . . ." The car was put in to gear and he took a left out of the small parking lot. Quatre immediately began to protest, as weak as it was between uncontrollable anguish. He was rightly ignored. The bartender instead focusing between the path of his car's wipers. Damn this rain!  
  
Four blocks thankfully wasn't a long way to go. He had been more then overjoyed when landing a job so close to home. He couldn't afford gas if it had been anywhere else. He would walk whenever the night was nice enough. Again he was thankful that he had decided to take his Mustang that night, even if it was because of the rain. But he couldn't imagine dragging a hysterical young man down the sidewalk at this time of night. That was reason enough to be mugged. Quatre was still dressed like a million bucks even if he was a broken down mess.  
  
Stairs were another matter altogether though. And he had six sets to climb up before reaching his small apartment; old creaky steps that were a danger to your health on a normal basis. But his landlord was far too cheap to ever repair them. About halfway up the blond stumbled on one of the wooden steps that was not nailed down in the back, causing the front of it to teeter totter and threatened to send a person tumbling back down the path they had just come up. Duo swore ripely under his breath. The boy was small but the bartender wasn't exactly a body builder either. He tightened his grip around Quatre's midsection and used the railing to pull them up another step.  
  
A hand came into his line of view, slightly tanned and spotted with calluses, reaching out to offer assistance.  
  
"Wufei!" Gasped Duo, after looking up to see whom it was presenting the help.  
  
Between the two of them, they managed to wrap Quatre in a protective sandwich and practically carried him the rest of the way to the sixth level.  
  
"What happened?" The Chinese man asked once they were inside the bartender's humble home. "I was just on my way out to the bar to see you guys." Duo grabbed a couple of towels throwing one over his shoulders and gently used the other to rubbed away the cold saturation of water in the blonde's hair.  
  
Since Quatre was not going to answer the question considering he was just barely able to sit up on his own; the alcohol surging through his blood slowly dragging him down to oblivion. Duo did instead, never taking his eyes off his patient.  
  
"I'm not really sure. He came in tonight, got wasted, and broke down saying something about not having a home." Brown bangs slowly waved as he shook his head and frowned. "So I figured he could sleep it off here. That way I can have the privilege of reaming him out once he is conscious."  
  
Wufei knelt down in front of their drunken friend, lifting one puffing eyelid and looking closely. "How many did he have, geeze!" The pale skin under his hands felt uncomfortably warm. He didn't even notice that Duo didn't answer his question. "Are you sure it is okay for him to even go to sleep like this?"  
  
The bartender looked from one to the other. "I'll keep an eye on him. They train us for stuff like this wouldn't you believe. Intoxicated babysitting 101"  
  
Four sets of hand worked far better then two, soon they had Quatre changed into some of Duo's extra nightclothes and tucked into the extra bed, which was really just a mattress lying on the floor, but it worked for unexpected guests. One large wastebasket was set right on the floor next to the bed just in case.  
  
When Duo felt like he had everything under control he sent Wufei out to continue his way to the tavern, with instructions to make sure Zech was doing okay in his absence. And Wufei made the brunette promise to let him know what was going on as soon as he found out. After all the Chinese man now live just one floor below the bartender. Lucky surprise.  
  
The deadbolt click shut before Duo let out the huge sigh he had been holding in for a good majority of the night now. He ran one hand through his still damp bangs and made his way back to the spare bedroom to check once again on his unfortunate friend. 'What a night.' He thought, using the towel around his neck to squeeze out the excess liquid in his poor braid.  
  
Something had happened tonight, that was for sure. But unfortunately he would have to wait to find out just 'what'. What ever it was, it had transformed a very well mannered businessman in to the unexpected alcoholic that was now lying before him. Curled into a fetal position, sniffling in his restless passed out state.  
  
Duo sighed, going to the hall closet to retrieve the extra strength aspirin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight in a Martini Glass  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Consciousness was a goal at the surface of the deepest sea. Or so it seemed as the mind swam through a thick haze of disorientation. Fighting through a powerful current of dreams turned bad. Below was nothing but bleak darkness, a void waiting to be filled. Pulling with vengeance all that it could into the bottomless pit. The surface was becoming an impossible goal to reach. Precious oxygen, needed to maintain life, was slowly trickling away. The end of the journey was threatened? Reality seemed to elude him, retreating from an outstretched hand. Fingertips grasping for the light so far above.  
  
A nightmare. He was going to die in a nightmare. Wasn't it said that if you died in your dreams it was an omen that your physical body would follow soon after? Did people really believe that? Maybe the body just shut down because it believed in the myths. It was going to die, so why not just, give up?  
  
Two swift stroked brought him just a bit closer. His fingers could just about touch where the water met the sky. The light intensified, almost blinding now, cascading through the blue in iridescent shafts. Taking on a tangible ideal as it combined with hydrogen and oxygen, the elements that created water.  
  
But strength ebbed, oxygen deprived senses slowly clouding along the edges, dimming his vision. Too long, his lungs burned for that which was lacked. One final push, a desperate attempt to break free from the darkness . . . Too late, he could feel himself sinking back down. Giving up . . .  
  
Coughing violently, Quatre was forced out of the quickly failing journey, reality rushing in to take over the dream world. With it came the pain of a throbbing headache; the blood could be felt as it pounded through his temples. Aquamarine eyes pushed against swollen eyelids to open a fraction of an inch. First a dark blob blurred in his wavering vision. Slowly it took the unmistakable shape of a small bookshelf, four lonely books toppled over each other on one of the shelves. A single shaft of light piercing through the darkness from an opening in the window drapes. Cutting a line diagonally across the worn wood and an ugly old lamp sitting on top of it, shaded in a greenish brown colour, a distinctive hue that some would call puke gre-  
  
His stomach, following the trend of thought, decided it was sick of drowning in a sea of unpleasant chemicals. A strategically placed garbage can became the unsuspecting victim to the rejected materials. Filling what was already inside even more. Not that the Quatre paid attention to that fact though.  
  
The blond groaned, his midsection continued to churn even after it was purged of all it contained. He rolled carefully to his right side, drawing his legs close to his chest, hoping that by putting a little bit of pressure on it, his stomach would cease its movement and unease. His feet took a chill from the frigid air; by moving he had pulled them away from the pool of mismatched sheets at the foot of the bed.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at that lamp again. Who cared if it had been a stupid coincidence, it had been a very unpleasant one. Leaving the taste of stale pine and bile in his mouth. The combination was sickening in itself, mixed with the pounding that had suddenly erupted in each temple. If his head didn't explode it would be a miracle.  
  
The door to the room squeaked open, even the smallest sound seemed a painful roar. Quatre groaned and covered his ears against the noise, then soon regret the change he made as his middle threatened another uprising.  
  
A measure of coolness spread pleasantly on the fevered skin of his forehead. "Drink some water." Said a muffled voice.  
  
"I can't . . ." Muffled due to his hands blocking the path of soundwaves.  
  
"It'll make you feel better."  
  
"It won't stay down."  
  
"No, probably not." The speaker agreed matter-o-fact. Blue eyes again cracked opened to see Duo bent over him, holding a clear glass, the source of the heavenly coolness, against his skin. But he wasn't in his normal black attire, this Quatre managed to notice aside from everything thing else that was assaulting his system. Instead he wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he didn't look like a bartender.  
  
"D-Duo?"  
  
"Wishing it was some gorgeous babe huh?" The bartender laughed at the screwed face he got. "Sorry to disappoint ya dude." He steadied the glass as pale hands took a shaky hold. Helping the blond to drink without soaking both him and the bed. Next he handed over two small white pills, forcing a second drink. Hoping to cut down the dehydration that was surely causing a splintering hangover headache.  
  
"Where am I?" Quatre croaked pushing the glass away. Realization slowly sinking in that it really 'was' Duo kneeling next to him, and it really 'wasn't' his bed he was laying in.  
  
Taking a cross-legged seat on the semi clean floor, the long hair young man rested his elbows on his knees and propped his head up on fisted hands. "My spare bedroom at the moment, but I have a feeling you'll be well acquainted with the bathroom too."  
  
A moan. "Why?" The question wasn't pertaining to the bathroom crack either. His mind found the power to understand the meaning behind the said.  
  
The long, slightly disheveled braid was pulled over the bartender's shoulder. "After that stunt you pulled last night, it was either bring you here or let you inhale dust bunnies under the bar. But I don't think my boss would have been very happy with the second choice." The thick cord of hair was slowly unraveled from its binding, skilled hands working through each knock gently. "You don't remember anything do you?"  
  
"It was raining."  
  
"Yeah but it was raining all night long, I meant the six martinis you drank in just over a half an hour."  
  
Again Quatre groaned, his insides going head over heels with the memory. How he wished that he were dead and the suffering might end. If possible the small body curled into an even smaller ball on top of the thin mattress. The pressure gripping his head increased with the need to remember the rest of the night before. He was going to be sick again. He could tell by the way the room spun and tilted even when his eyes were closed.  
  
"I can't even imagine the kind of hangover that would result from that kind of consumption. Maybe I should have taken you to the hospital . . ."  
  
The hospital? "Why? . ."  
  
"People die from too much alcohol Quatre! Just like drugs . . . You overdose and you kick the bucket. Simple as that. It would have been the smart thing to do, but they, no doubt, would have snuck you in jail soon after pumping your stomach, considering your blood alcohol level was probably off every charts." The bartender cocked his head at the silence after his small rant. He looked at the lifeless blond tresses the hung in dreads, the light flush that gave the only colour to the pale face. The small tremors that shook the boy's lean curled form. Then desperate hands making a grab for the half filled wastebasket.  
  
Duo heaved a sigh, blowing chestnut bangs away from his face. The sound of wrenching was nothing new to him. In his line of work it was as normal as saying 'hello' to an old friend. "If you have no where important to be today, you're welcome to sleep here as long as you like. I have a feeling you won't be up for any action for the rest of today anyway."  
  
A mumbled thanks was issued from the hollow of the plastic container before it was set back down and Quatre resumed his previous pose. Wishing again for a quiet passing into the next world.  
  
"Well Quat, I sure hope you've learned your lesson after all of this."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"I'll bring you up some crackers in a bit."  
  
"Mmmm hmmm."  
  
"And some more water."  
  
A pause. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you take that thing with you? . ." One arm slumped out of the heap to point out the dusty old lamp on the bookcase. It hadn't been needed anywhere else so it was stashed in the spare room, heck, Duo didn't even know if it was plugged in.  
  
"Yeah." He commented gently rearranging the skewed blankets so they actually covered the blonde's body. "I get that feeling when I look at it too."  
  
Duo had been pretty close in his prediction of down time caused by the intake of massive quantities of alcohol. But then again it was his job to know such details. 9:07 p.m. flashed on the alarm clock on the floor next to the bed when the call of nature beckoned Quatre to seek out the bathroom. Luck was with him seeing that he hadn't needed to seek it out until then. But only for the fact that he couldn't move more then a foot without becoming violently ill. Now his stomach decided to play nice as he wandered down the short hallway on unsteady legs. The patchwork quilt off the bed was wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Keeping away the chills even though his body was uncomfortably warm and sweat covered. Even the tiniest outside draft brought goose flesh to his skin.  
  
After taking care of his bodies needs he found Duo in the small living room of the apartment, game controller in hand, sitting far too close to the TV on the farthest wall. Though seeing the size of it he probably had to sit that close in order to see what was on it.  
  
"Good morning." The bartender said as Quatre took a precarious seat on the small couch. Violet eyes flicked back and forth watching the images as they appeared rapidly on the small screen.  
  
Readjusting his covers the blond found a position that pleased both his body and his mind. He didn't feel like being sick again, it had gotten old long ago, but he had to speak with the bartender before he drove himself nuts with guilt. "I'm sorry." He muttered, a hint of shame colouring the simple words.  
  
"Oh, I know!" The brunette viciously punched at the buttons on his playstation controller, creating a known combo from the long string. "You've been mumbling it in your sleep for the past fourteen hours. I hope you never have a room mate, you'll drive the guy bananas after one night."  
  
The outward joke was just a thin cover up. Quatre knew this. Normally happy, smiling Duo hadn't shown his face at any of the few times he remembered being conscious. And now the game proved a good distraction from the disappointment that was evident. Tony Hawk, the best skater game ever invented. Mad jumps, killer crashes and sick humor was enough the catch anyone's attention. Games made the world go around after all. How else would anyone want spend their one and only day off.  
  
Duo played and Quatre watched, though both only paid half attention to what they were looking at. Minutes ticked by the hands of a wall clock, the kind of clock that had different beer bottles for the numbers.  
  
The tick tock suddenly changed to chattered inhale then a tight half covered choke, which was not the sound it was designed to make. The brunette quickly hitting the pause button on his game and shot a glance over his shoulder, braid whipping around with the movement. He was at the blonde's side instantly, seeing that it hadn't been his clock to make the awful sound. He took a gentle hold of thin shoulders as the other fell limp, almost falling off the couch as recollection hit without warning, forcing painful sobs from the blonde abused throat. He saw blood form where Quatre bit violently down on his lower lip, vainly hoping to keep in any sound.  
  
The bartender sat down in the remaining space on the couch curving his back so he could meet the teary gaze. "Quatre, I don't want to pry, but I can't help if I don't know what is going on." His supportive hold remained where it was, feeling the regular tremble beneath his gentle touch. Obviously there was more to this drinking binge then met the first glance.  
  
"Oh Duo . . ." Quatre started between hinder breaths. Blond bangs sweeping back and forth with a lost shake "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what to do. It's all gone!"  
  
"What's all gone?" Duo coaxed.  
  
A dismayed cry. "Everything! Everything my father's worked for. Everything I've ever known! The whole bases of my entire life! Gone . . . gone." The quick words soon became too difficult to speak, catching on a lump in his constricted throat. The blond fell forward in a desperate need for support, burying his face into Duo's white clad chest. Strong arms wrapped securely around his quivering form, trying to chase away the misery that wasn't fully understood. But understanding wasn't needed at this point. Not when a friend appeared to be dying inside. Gently rocking them both on the tattered remains of his single piece of furniture, Duo muttered reassuring words into Quatre's ear. Allowing him to release the pain from his system.  
  
"Is that why you told me to drop you off at Central Park last night? Did you really have no where else to go?" He felt Quatre shake his head. "And did you really think that I would just turn my back while you slept alone, in the rain. Parks are no safer then a dark alleyway. You wouldn't have lasted the night."  
  
Quatre sniffled. "I didn't know where else to go." Unaware that he was squeezing the life out of another one of Duo's shirts. Knuckles bleaching white as they clutched fists full of fabric. "They took everything."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My uncle."  
  
Quatre's uncle, his legal guardian, though he was twenty-one he was still under the jurisdiction set up by his father until he was twenty-five. Or at least that's what Duo was able to make out from the hitched words spoken into his clothing. The reason for this being that he was the sole heir to the family business, and full reins to this could not be handed over until he came of age.  
  
And that family business just happened to be Winner Corp. Another unexpected shock to the ears, since this family business just happened to be the largest organization ever to hit the modern world since Microsoft, if fact, now that he thought about it, Winner Corp. probably 'owned' Microsoft.  
  
He knew Quatre's last name was Winner, he had seen it the first day they met when he carded the blond at the bar. But he never would have guessed he was one of 'the' Winners. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the news. Otherwise he seemed to miss pretty important stuff he was now wishing he knew.  
  
"The Lyndale project was all they wanted. Once it was complete and approved they had no more use for me. Amal ask the committee to vote on whether or not they wanted a kid to head the company. 'Youth makes mistakes' he told them. 'Mistakes that would run Winner Corp. into the ground." He paused for a moment, making an attempt to stop the rage of emotions building inside of him. Hurt, betrayal, sadness, anger more then he could make out or handle. It had all been on a tape he was given at the end of that last day. His uncle had smiled at him while he handed it over.  
  
"That's what you did all day and night?" Duo stated instead of questioned. They knew that Quatre kept ungodly work hours. "Worked your ass off and they voted you out huh?"  
  
Again he felt the movement that translated into a nod. "I was so stupid . . . I should have seen this coming. My Uncle pushed the proposal through faster then was necessary, making everything twice as hard to get the approval needed. What did he care? I was the one doing all the debating . . ."  
  
Another wave of tears fell, but this time they fell in silence. Becoming absorbed in the cotton as they landed, creating wet salty stains. With his forehead pressed Duo's chest, Quatre watched the tiny drops fall to their destination, dissolve, disappearing yet leaving a mark that told of their passing. Just like his father, even after his death two years ago, people still spoke his name, newspapers still published his achievements, and acquaintances still gave their condolences at formal business parties.  
  
He was flown on his father's wings to the top, and was blown off by a storm no radar could detect.  
  
How many minutes they sat there, Quatre didn't know, it wasn't until he was gently pushed back that he realized time was still moving on with of without him. Violet eyes searched his red streaked face for a moment before pulling the quilt back up to cover his shoulders.  
  
"Fuck'em Quat."  
  
Shock. "Wha-?!"  
  
A raised hand cut him off before he could continue. Duo's eyes closed as he carefully picked his next words. "I've seen the amount of work you do man. Not taking a single moments rest. If they don't want you there, then screw them. Screw the stuffy offices, screw the mountains of paperwork, screw the back stabbing coworkers."  
  
"But my uncle-!"  
  
"And fuck your uncle too! If being in a big name business turns family against family, then 'get out' and let them kill each other for the top spot. That's no way to live your life!"  
  
"But it is the only life I know!" Quatre protested, hitting his fists into his covered knees.  
  
"News flash dude . . . that life sucked royal ass."  
  
Perfectly straight teeth click shut, silence fell over the room in a thick dampening blanket. One more minute passed before Duo gave his shoulders a last squeeze and rose to his feet, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Think you can stomach some food?" Quatre nodded his head slightly when the bartender looked back to him. "Good, cause I'm starving." Two turkey and cheese sandwiches were made before Duo returned to his new spot on the couch. The playstation was pulled closer and a new game was loaded. It seemed the previous conversation was now a closed issue.  
  
A second controller was dropped in the blonde's lap and another character dissolved into life on the screen of a war setting. "After a hard day of work," The brown haired bartender started, talking around a mouth full of bread. "I'll just hook up a game and shoot things to my heart's content. Works better then doing so in real life, no mess and it won't land me in jail." The two game sprits moved in the playing field, ridiculously large guns pointed straight ahead of them, ready for any evil to come. Duo chuckled beside him, sprinkling an addicting amount of confidence and guarantee over the dreary state Quatre felt like he would remain in for the rest of his life. But the bartender was going to have none of it.  
  
The best cure he could see for his bar time regular was a good dose of brain cell killing TV. 


End file.
